Raid
A raider shall continue to chant “ KABADDI ” as the approved cant. If he is not keeping the proper approved cant in the opponent’s court, he shall be declared out and the opponent will be awarded one point and the chance to raid. Under such circumstances, he shall not be pursued. A raider must start his cant before he touches the opponent’s side of the half court. If he starts the cant late, he shall be declared out by the Umpire or Referee and the opponent will be awarded one point and the chance to raid. If a raider goes out of turn, the Umpire or Referee shall order him to go back and a technical point will be given to opponent team and the chance to raid. Not more than one raider shall enter the opponent’s court at a time, if more than one raider enters the opponent’s court at a time, the Umpire or Referee shall order all to go back to their court and a technical point will be awarded to the opponent and the chance to raid. After a raider has reached his court, the opponents shall send their raider within 5 seconds. Each side shall continue to send their raider until the end of the game in this fashion. In case the raider fails to start his raid within 5 seconds the team loses its chance to raid and the opponent team is awarded a technical point. If a raider, who is caught by one or more defenders, escapes from their attempt to hold and reaches his court safely, he shall not be pursued. Note: But if a raider touches one of more defenders and reaches his court safely, he may be pursued. If a raider, while in the opponent’s court loses his cant, he shall be declared out and the opponent team will be awarded one point and the chance to raid. When a raider is held, the defenders shall not try deliberately to stifle his cant by shutting his mouth, using violent tackling leading to injuries, any type of scissoring or use of any unfair means. If such an incident happens, the Umpire or Referee shall declare the raider NOT OUT. During the course of raid none of the defenders shall touch the raider’s court until completion of the raid. In case one or more defender touches the raiders’ court before completion of the raid they will be declared out and the opponent team will be given that many points. If a raider is warned or in any way instructed by one of his own side during a raid, the Umpire or Referee shall award one technical point to the opponent. A raider or a defender is not to be held by any part of his body deliberately other than his limb or trunk. The one who violates the rule shall be declared OUT. If the raider is held deliberately other than his limb or trunk, the Umpire or Referee shall declare such raider NOT OUT. Note: If a raider is caught by his clothes or hair the raider shall be declared NOT OUT and the defenders who have violated the Rule shall be declared OUT. If a raider does not score any point or lose any point during the raid, the raid will be treated as an empty raid for his team. In case a team makes three such consecutive empty raids, the raider of the third empty raid shall be declared out and the opponent team shall be awarded a point along with one of their player being revived. Category:Raider related articles